Rencontre d'une vie
by Amazing-Destiny
Summary: Que se serait-il passé si Félicity avait remarqué Oliver quand on apprend qu'il est revenu à Starling dans les flash back de la saison 3 ? Reviews please !
1. Chapter 1

**Me revoilà avec une petite fiction, elle se situe au cours de la saison 3 quand Oliver revient à Starling dans les Flash Back et qu'il voit Félicity. Ce qui aurait pu se passer si... Enfin bref, j'espère que vous allez l'aimer !**

 **Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 **Chapitre 01**

Je suis suis assis dans cette voiture depuis moins d'une heure et rien ne bouge, Maseo sirote un café près de moi et semble très calme, bien trop calme. On attend que l'immeuble se vide... L'entreprise de mon père où j'ai été si souvent, ça me semble à la fois familier et étranger, déjà trois ans que je ne suis pas venu ici, et je dois dire que ça m'a manqué. Je sais que je ne dois pas penser au passé, que je ne dois pas me souvenir de ce que j'ai vécu ici... Ça me ferait trop mal et surtout ça m'empêcherait de suivre ma mission, et je dois vite m'en débarrasser si je veux partir et protéger ma famille. Il est près de minuit quand je rentre finalement dans Queen Consolidated, je fais au plus vite afin d'attendre le bureau où je dois me rendre. Je dois voler un disque dur, ça va être facile surtout qu'il n'y a personne. Je rentre dans le bureau, prends le disque dur, qui n'est absolument pas bien caché. Je le mets dans la poche intérieur de ma veste et sors du bureau, j'entends des bruits de pas, merde qui est-ce ? Je me cache et je vois une jeune femme blonde, elle pose des documents et s'affaire à faire je ne sais quoi. Elle se penche ensuite sur une photo, j'ai vu cette photo, elle me représente avec mon père. Je l'entends parler, je souris, elle parle toute seule. Je me rends compte que c'est la première fois que je souris depuis très longtemps. J'attends que cette jeune femme soit partie avant de sortir de ma cachette. Je quitte les locaux assez rapidement et rejoins Maseo qui m'attend dans la voiture quand je vois un homme se mettre en travers de mon chemin, il pointe une arme sur moi et tire sans que je n'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit. Une douleur me vrille le ventre et je m'écroule en tentant quand même de ne pas rester sans bouger, j'entends un cri derrière moi et je vois la jeune femme que j'ai aperçu plus tôt. Merde qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?

Maseo court dans ma direction et me soutient, j'entends la jeune femme dire qu'on doit aller à l'hôpital, mais je ne peux pas, comment je vais expliquer ça ? Le fait que je sois en vie ? Maseo lui dit la même chose et elle propose de nous conduire chez elle, bon en même temps, on a pas trop le choix. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il se passe par la suite, parce que quand j'ouvre de nouveau les yeux, je suis allongé, dans un lit, un bandage sur mon ventre. La jeune femme est près de moi, en la voyant de plus près, je dois dire qu'elle est vraiment belle.

 _\- Votre ami est sorti... Je crois qu'il ne m'aime pas beaucoup. Il a dit qu'il reviendrait ce soir._

 _\- J'ai dormi combien de temps ?_

 _\- Environ deux jours. Et je dois dire que vous avez usé tout mes draps..._

Je fronce les sourcils, elle me sourit. Je me demande une chose quand même, cette femme, je l'ai vu partir bien avant moi, pourquoi est-elle sortie après moi ?

 _\- Comment vous avez fait pour..._

 _\- Pour sortir après vous ? Je vous ai suivi... Je vous ai vu derrière le poteau... D'ailleurs oubliez ce que j'ai dis quand je parlais seule... Ça m'arrive souvent et je dis des bêtises encore plus souvent... Donc s'il vous plaît... Oubliez._

Je souris et hoche la tête mais ça ne change pas le faite que je me sois fait avoir par une simple jeune femme.

 _\- J'étais loin de vous... Et j'ai retiré mes chaussures... Je voulais juste être sure de ne pas avoir d'hallucinations... Et quand j'ai compris que non... J'ai voulu m'assurer que c'était bien vous. Et là vous voilà allongé dans mon lit pratiquement nu... Oh non, dites-moi que je n'ai pas dit ça à haute voix ?_

Je lui souris, j'essaye de me lever mais c'est impossible, je pousse un petit cri de douleur, merde ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu aussi mal. La jeune femme m'aide à me rallonger.

 _\- Doucement s'il vous plaît... Je n'ai aucune envie de vous voir mourir..._

 _\- Comment vous vous appelez ?_

 _\- Félicity... Félicity Smoak. Pas la peine de me dire qui vous êtes._

Je me rallonge et essaye de me détendre. Je reste ainsi un moment avant de finalement me rendormir, je suis épuisé et pour la première fois, sans savoir pourquoi, je me sens suffisamment en sécurité pour dormir profondément.

Les jours sont passés assez vite, Félicity m'a aidé à me soigner, Maseo ne restait jamais longtemps, il ne lui fait pas confiance, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, c'est dur de faire confiance aux gens avec la vie qu'on a, mais je sens que Félicity mérite un peu de confiance. Je vois bien qu'elle se pose des questions, et qu'elle se retient de les poser, mais quand je la regarde s'avancer vers moi alors qu'elle n'a rien à me donner, que ce soit à manger ou des médicaments, je sens qu'elle va me parler et qu'elle ne lâchera rien tant que je ne lui aurais pas répondu.

 _\- Oliver, ça fait plus d'une semaine que vous êtes là... Vous et votre ami parlez dans mon dos, je vous entends bien... Je veux juste savoir... Ce qu'il s'est passé... Et pourquoi vous n'avez pas repris contact avec votre famille... Ils vous aiment..._

Je soupire, je ne sais pas quoi dire en fait... Elle a tenu plus d'une semaine sans me poser de question, elle a fait fort je pense. Je ne dis rien, je baisse le regard, elle soupire à son tour et s'apprête à quitter la chambre.

 _\- J'ai été recruté... En quelques sortes..._

Elle se tourne et s'assoit au bout du lit, je lui dis tout, je lui parle du naufrage, de mes deux ans sur l'île, je lui raconte absolument tout, y compris la provenance de mes cicatrices. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui raconte tout ça, mais ça me fait un bien fou, pour la première fois, je parle à quelqu'un qui ne sait rien de tout ça et je ne mens pas, je dis la vérité. Je lui dis que j'ai tué des gens et elle semble avoir peur, je baisse le regard, je ne veux pas qu'elle me voit comme ça, mais elle a voulu savoir. Je finis mon histoire et elle ne me regarde même plus, ses yeux sont baissés vers ses mains qui serrent doucement son chemisier.

 _\- Je vais partir, dès que je pourrais de nouveau bouger, je vais sortir de votre vie. Vous ne me reverrez plus jamais._

Quand j'ai fini de lui dire ça, elle se lève sans attendre, quitte la chambre et claque la porte, je me retrouve seule, je laisse ma tête retomber contre la tête de lit et je ferme les yeux, elle doit me détester, en même temps, je ne me déteste moi même, je me hais au plus haut point.

Félicity arrive avec de quoi changer mon pansement, je lui souris et me redresse un peu avant de retirer mon haut, le bandage que j'ai déjà est pratiquement propre, la blessure ne saigne plus, c'est déjà bon signe. Elle retire mon bandage, je grimace un peu mais je ne dis rien. Je lui ai parlé de ces trois dernières années hier et depuis elle ne m'a pas adressé un seul mot, elle m'apporte à manger, change mon pansement, mais ne fait rien d'autre. Je la comprends, ce qu'elle a entendu aurait perturbé n'importe qui mais je voulais juste qu'elle comprenne pourquoi je ne peux pas revoir ma famille pour le moment. Elle s'applique à changer mon bandage, l'ancien pansement est parti, elle pose sa main près de la blessure. Sa main y reste un moment sans bouger, plus longtemps que nécessaire, je lui prends la main et vais jusqu'à son poignet, son pouls est rapide, très rapide, elle lève les yeux vers moi. Merde je ne peux pas faire ça... Pourtant j'ai une folle envie de l'embrasser, de la prendre dans mes bras et de lui faire l'amour toute la nuit. Mais je ne peux pas, je dois me retenir. Elle enlève son poignet de ma main, elle va reculer ? Non, elle ne le fait pas, elle reste près de moi, elle repose sa main au niveau de ma blessure et la remonte doucement... Je veux lui dire d'arrêter mais je ne peux pas, je me penche vers elle et frôle ses lèvres des miennes, si elle veut arrêter, je la laisse faire. Je me recule mais cette fois c'est elle qui m'embrasse tendrement, elle s'approche doucement de moi et monte sur le lit avant de passer une jambe de chaque côté de mon bassin, elle sourit quand elle sent mon désir pour elle contre son corps, je passe mes bras dans son dos et me redresse avant de coller mes lèvres aux siennes.

On s'embrasse doucement pendant quelques secondes mais je veux plus, vraiment plus, je pose une main derrière sa tête et j'accentue mon emprise, elle ouvre la bouche et ma langue s'y glisse sans attendre, je l'entends gémir contre moi, je souris et descends mes mains le long de son corps, je retire son haut et mon dieu ce qu'elle est belle, elle a vu les marques sur le mien et ne semble pas dégoûtée, elle le caresse du bout des doigts avant de revenir m'embrasser sur les lèvres un magnifique sourire sur les siennes.

Je pose mes mains sur ses joues et la fait s'éloigner de moi, je lui souris, elle me rend mon sourire, je la prends dans mes bras et la fait basculer sur le matelas, je n'ai pratiquement pas mal à ma blessure et c'est tant mieux. Je l'embrasse sur chaque parcelle de corps que je peux atteindre avant de faire doucement descendre son pantalon, j'en profite pour déposer des baisers le long de ses jambes et de remonter jusqu'à son intimité que je titille, que j'embrasse, que je caresse durant de longues minutes, elle dit mon nom à plusieurs reprises, me supplies d'arrêter de faire ça et de la prendre au plus vite, je souris tout en continuant. Je l'embrasse et la caresse encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle se cambre violemment tout en criant mon prénom. Je continue pendant quelques secondes avant de remonter jusqu'à son visage, elle a fermé ses yeux et tente de reprendre une respiration normale, je l'embrasse tendrement, elle me serre contre elle et réponds à mon baiser sans attendre.

J'entre en elle délicatement, je ne veux pas que ce soit brutal, je ne veux pas de violence, je veux que ce soit tendre, une fois au fond d'elle je reste sans bouger un moment, elle me regarde et m'embrasse tendrement, je commence à bouger délicatement, avant d'aller de plus en plus vite mais tout en restant doux. Elle passe ses jambes autour de moi et me demande d'aller plus vite, qu'elle veut que je lui donne tout ce que j'ai, que je lui montre à quel point je la veux. Je ne peux pas résister, je me redresse, attrape ses jambes et commence à faire ce qu'elle me demande, ses cris remplissent la chambre et sans doute tout l'appartement, je vais de plus en plus vite jusqu'à ce que je l'entende crier mon prénom à plusieurs reprises. Je finis par la rejoindre dans un orgasme foudroyant, je m'écroule sur elle avant de l'embrasser fougueusement, elle répond à mon baiser sans attendre et nous finissons par nous endormir l'un contre l'autre alors que je jour commence à peine à se lever.

J'ouvre les yeux doucement, elle est là, à mes côtés, allongée sur le ventre, je souris un moment avant de me lever. Ce que j'ai fais, n'aurait pas du arriver. J'ai commis une erreur, je dois partir avant de la faire souffrir, elle est si innocente, si douce... Elle ne mérite pas cela... Je me rhabille en faisant attention de ne pas la réveiller, j'ai encore mal au ventre suite à ma blessure mais ça peut aller. J'ai fini de m'habiller, je la regarde une dernière fois avant de sortir, je m'adosse à la porte, Maseo est juste là, je ferme les yeux.

 _\- Je t'ai dis que ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'aller chez elle... Tu te fais du mal pour rien..._

 _\- Maseo... Je me fiche de me faire du mal... C'est à elle que je ne veux pas en faire._

 _\- Mais tu lui en fais..._

Je ferme les yeux encore, je ne le sais que trop bien. Je m'apprête à suivre mon ami quand je rentre de nouveau dans l'appartement, je ne peux pas faire ça comme ça. Félicity ne mérite pas ça. Je ne fais pas de bruit, parce que même si je ne peux pas partir comme ça, je ne peux pas non plus affronter son regard quand je vais la quitter, ça me ferait trop mal. Je prends donc un papier et un stylo et écrit ce que je veux lui dire.

 _ **« Félicity, je suis désolé, je dois partir mais je ne peux pas le faire ne te regardant. Merci pour tout, vraiment, de m'avoir sauvé, de m'avoir accueilli, de m'avoir soigné... De m'avoir, durant ces neuf jours, permis d'oublier la personne que je suis devenu. A mon réveil, j'ai voulu partir, sans rien te dire, faire comme si rien ne c'était passé, mais je ne peux pas, et je ne le veux pas non plus. Félicity... Je t'ai dit tout ce qu'il m'était arrivé et pourquoi je ne peux pas parler à ma famille... Ne dis à personne que tu m'as vu... Ils seront en danger et toi aussi. Et ça je ne le veux pas, je ne le supporterais pas... Cette nuit fut la plus belle de ma vie, et je pèse mes mots, je sais que tu me connaissais avant, tu connais la réputation que j'avais... Mais cette nuit, dans tes bras... Je me suis souvenu de ce que c'est que d'être aimé, je me suis souvenu de ce que c'est que d'aimer... Alors je te fais une promesse... Je vais revenir... Je ne sais pas dans combien de temps, je ne sais pas comment, je ne sais pas si tu seras toujours là ni si tu me pardonneras... Mais je vais revenir. S'il te plaît, attends-moi... Oliver. »**_

Quand je l'ai quitté ce matin, mon cœur était lourd, très lourd, elle me manque déjà, je n'ai passé que neuf jours avec elle mais durant ce temps, j'ai réappris à sourire, à me sentir vivant. Et cette dernière nuit passée dans ses bras... A ravivé mon cœur d'une passion que je pensais morte depuis très longtemps. J'ai ressenti des choses que je ne pensais plus être capable de ressentir, c'est pour cela que j'ai laissé ce mot avant de partir, parce que je compte bien revenir, je compte bien faire tout ce qu'il faut pour revenir près d'elle et essayer de nourrir cette passion qui commence déjà à me consumer.

 **Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?**

 **La suite demain comme toujours si j'ai des reviews lol**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé et j'ai hâte de voir vos avis !**

 **Bizz**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà le chapitre 02 ! Je voulais vous remercier pour toutes les reviews, vraiment, merci, elles me font plaisirs, et du coup, vous avez votre chapitre aujourd'hui =)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 02**

Cinq ans déjà que le naufrage a eu lieu, cinq ans que je n'ai pas revu ma famille et dans cette voiture qui me ramène chez moi... Je peux voir la ville que j'ai quitté défiler sous mes yeux. Ces cinq ans ont été un enfer total, j'ai connu la captivité, l'horreur, les tortures, de la violence, j'ai tué... Je ne suis plus le même play boy que j'étais quand je suis parti et je ne veux pas le redevenir, j'ai finis par comprendre que la vie que j'avais avant n'était pas ce que je voulais être... En fait je l'ai compris lors de mon bref retour il y a deux ans... Grâce à ma rencontre avec Félicity.

Deux ans déjà... Deux années que j'ai quitté Starling même si personne ne sait que je suis revenu. Je suis chez moi au manoir, pour la première fois depuis cinq ans. Je ne me sens pas à l'aise ici, pas chez moi, je pense qu'il va me falloir énormément de temps afin de me réhabituer à cette vie, mais en même temps, je ne sais pas si je pourrais faire ça... Et si je le veux, celui que j'étais avant, je le déteste aujourd'hui, je ne veux plus le redevenir. Je vais me concentrer sur une chose pour le moment... Félicity... Je lui ai promis que je reviendrais, elle a du voir les infos, doit savoir que je suis de retour, mais est-ce que je suis prêt à aller la voir ? Est-ce qu'elle m'a attendu ? Je ne lui en voudrais pas de ne pas l'avoir fait... Je suis resté chez elle, neuf jours exactement, neufs jours où je me suis senti vivant, libre, et pourtant je n'étais pas au mieux de ma forme, mais elle m'a soigné, m'a parlé, m'a fait rire, j'ai été heureux... Je ne pensais pas cela possible, mais je l'étais, et je veux la retrouver comme je lui ai promis... Je suis parti après notre unique nuit ensemble. J'en avais tellement envie et quand j'ai senti qu'elle acceptait notre étreinte, j'ai été comblé, pendant une nuit, j'ai vraiment tout oublié. Je me suis donné à elle corps et âme... Je lui ai laissé ce mot parce que je voulais qu'elle sache que ça comptait pour moi, vraiment... Mais avec le temps, je me suis rendu compte qu'elle avait pris mon cœur alors que je m'envolais involontairement pour Lian Yu.

A mon arrivée, j'ai appris que Laurel la femme avec qui je sortais avant le naufrage était devenue avocate, je suis content pour elle, ses efforts ont payés, quand elle a su que j'étais en vie, elle a essayé de m'appeler sur le portable que ma mère m'a fait parvenir, mais je ne suis pas prêt à la voir et je n'en ai pas envie non plus. Je sais qu'elle a du souffrir de ma mort et je dois dire que j'ai pensé à elle, au début... J'ai cessé de penser à elle petit à petit, et quand j'ai rencontré Félicity, il n'y avait plus qu'elle dans mon esprit. Je sais que je devrais lui parler un jour, me confronter à elle, mais pas pour le moment.

Mon meilleur ami Tommy, ne vit plus en ville, il ne vit même plus dans le pays, il s'est installé en Angleterre, il est marié à Sara, la sœur de Laurel, ils se sont rapprochés après ma mort et quand le père de Tommy lui a proposé d'aller travailler à l'étranger, ils ont acceptés. Ils se sont mariés et il y a deux ans, ils ont eu un petit garçon, qu'ils ont appelé Oliver... Je souris en y repensant, ça me fait plaisir. Je les ai vu en vidéo ce matin, ils ont pleuré tout les deux en me voyant et ont dit qu'ils viendraient me voir dès que possible. J'ai hâte de les voir vraiment, ils m'ont manqué... Mais pour le moment, il n'y a qu'une personne que j'ai envie de voir... Et c'est Félicity.

Je prends une veste et emprunte la voiture de ma mère, je dois vraiment aller la retrouver, même si c'est juste une minute et qu'elle me dit qu'elle a tourné la page. Je me souviens de l'adresse, je tournais cette adresse dans ma tête à chaque fois que j'avais l'impression que j'allais sombrer. J'arrive rapidement, je monte au second étage, je suis nerveux, merde, ça ne me ressemble pas du tout, je ne suis jamais nerveux ! Comment est-ce que, après tout ce que j'ai vécu, je puisse être nerveux devant la porte d'une fille avec qui j'ai passé une seule nuit ? Bon ok, j'ai vécu neuf jours avec elle... Mais je ne dois pas être nerveux ! Je frappe, j'attends un moment avant qu'on ne vienne m'ouvrir, mon cœur bat la chamade, elle doit arriver, je me souviens de son visage, de ses yeux bleus magnifiques, de son sourire. Je veux la voir. La porte s'ouvre, je souris mais mon sourire disparaît vite quand je vois que ce n'est pas elle. Mon cœur se serre, une boule se forme dans ma gorge, elle est partie, elle ne m'a pas attendu...

 _\- Vous désirez ?_

 _\- Oh... Je... Crois que la personne que je cherche ne vis plus ici... Je suis désolé.._.

Je tourne les talons quand j'entends la voix de cette femme m'appeler.

 _\- Attendez !_

Je me tourne, elle rentre dans l'appartement en tenant une enveloppe dans les mains.

 _\- La jeune femme qui vivait ici, m'a aidé à avoir une baisse de loyer, à condition que je garde cette lettre et que je la remette à une personne qui viendrait la retrouver._

Je souris et prends l'enveloppe, la jeune femme rentre dans l'appartement et moi j'ouvre la lettre qui m'est adressée.

 _ **« Tu es revenu... J'ai du mal à y croire... J'y ai pensé si souvent... Sache que je t'ai attendu Oliver, mais j'ai du déménager. A l'heure ou tu lis cette lettre, je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps elle est écrite, mais sache que je t'attends... Parce que sinon, je serais venue la récupérer... Je ne t'ai pas oublié... Et je ne t'en veux pas d'être parti, je sais que tu n'avais pas le choix. Retrouve-moi vite... Si tu le veux vraiment. »**_

Juste en dessous se trouve une adresse. Je souris et descends retrouver ma voiture avant de foncer à l'adresse qu'elle m'a donné. Je me retrouve assez rapidement devant un immeuble moderne de six étages. Je descends de voiture et entre en même temps qu'une personne sort. J'ai vu que son nom était sur le quatrième bouton, elle doit donc être à cet étage... Je suis encore plus nerveux que toute à l'heure... Parce que je sais qu'elle m'a attendu... J'arrive devant la porte, je frappe. Mes mains sont moites, je transpire, j'ai la gorge nouée, je suis nerveux, anxieux et puis la porte s'ouvre.

Elle est là, c'est elle, elle est juste en face de moi, elle n'a pas changé, bon en même temps ça ne fait que vingt et un mois, près de deux ans que je ne l'ai pas vu, elle est belle, encore plus belle que dans mon souvenir. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, j'ai envie de la serrer contre moi, je n'ose pas faire un seul mouvement. Elle a l'air surprise mais celle ci est vite passée parce qu'elle me saute au cou, me serre contre elle et enfoui son visage dans mon cou. Je passe mes bras dans son dos et la serre à mon tour, déposant un baiser dans son cou, rien de passionné, juste un délicat baiser qui me rassure, parce qu'elle est bien là, dans mes bras, et elle a l'air heureuse de me voir.

On reste ainsi quelques instants avant qu'elle ne me relâche et qu'elle me prenne la main, je la serre doucement et la laisse me traîner à l'intérieur de chez elle. Il faut qu'on parle, je le sais, mais je suis si heureux de la revoir. Je veux parler mais avant que j'en ai eu le temps elle lâche ma main.

 _\- Je suis désolée Oliver..._

Je fronce les sourcils, de quoi elle s'excuse ?

 _\- Comment ça ?_

 _\- Mon déménagement, j'avais une bonne raison tu sais._

Elle s'enfonce un peu plus dans l'appartement, moi je reste figé sur place, mon regard vient de se poser sur une photo, je la prends et la regarde attentivement avant de rejoindre Félicity. J'ai gardé la photo, je la regarde toujours. Dessus, se trouve un enfant, une petite fille si j'en crois le nœud dans ses cheveux et le pyjama rose. Je tends la photo à Félicity qui sourit en la voyant.

 _\- C'est ta fille ?_

 _\- Non... C'est la notre Oliver.._.

Elle s'assoit sur le canapé en tenant la photo de la petite dans ses mains, je ne sais pas quoi dire, comment ça la notre ? On a couché ensemble juste une fois, ouais bon ok, je suis pas stupide, je sais que ça peut arriver... Mais pourquoi à moi ? Félicity sourit, elle semble heureuse. Je m'assois près d'elle, je sais qu'elle ne me mentirait pas à ce sujet.

 _\- Je ne te demande rien, mais tu avais le droit de savoir._

Je regarde la photo qu'elle tient entre ses mains, une fille, j'ai une fille. Non, on a une fille ! Merde mais qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je pensais que je la retrouverais et qu'on recommencerait où on s'était arrêté, mais non, il y a un enfant au milieu de tout ça. Je ne suis pas prêt, pas du tout... Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

 _\- Je te l'ai dit Oliver... Je ne t'oblige à rien. Personne ne sait que c'est ta fille. Je ne le dirais à personne._

Je regarde encore a photo tout en restant silencieux, je ne sais pas quoi dire du tout... Et je crois bien que elle non plus. J'ai une petite fille. Et je ne sais rien du tout d'elle. Pas même son prénom. Je dois au moins commencer par là.

 _\- Comment elle s'appelle ?_

Félicity sourit et caresse doucement la photo de notre fille.

 _\- Malia._

Je souris, j'aime bien, c'est joli. Elle lui a choisi un joli prénom.

 _\- C'est joli._

Je ne sais pas ce que je veux, je sais que je veux être avec Félicity, mais je ne suis pas prêt pour avoir un enfant... Ce n'est pas pour moi... Je tourne la tête quand un cri se fait entendre. Félicity se lève et pose la photo sur la table avant de se diriger vers la porte derrière nous. Elle l'ouvre et y entre. Je l'entends parler mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle dit. Je me lève et vais la rejoindre. Ce que je vois me fais sourire. Je vois Félicity qui tient sa... Non, notre fille dans ses bras. La petite a sa tête posée contre l'épaule de sa mère et je vois qu'elle a pleuré, il y encore la trace des larmes sur ses joues. Félicity lui caresse doucement le dos tout en lui murmurant des mots apaisants. Sans m'en rendre compte, je suis entré dans la chambre, ça a été plus fort que moi. Je suis à quelques pas d'elles, je vois ma fille. Malia... Elle est vraiment belle, je trouve qu'elle ressemble à Félicity mais qu'elle a mes yeux... La petite se redresse tout en continuant de s'agripper à sa mère, Félicity se tourne vers moi et me sourit. Elle s'avance, je voudrais fuir mais mes pieds sont collés au sol.

 _\- Oliver, voici Malia... Malia, voici... Oliver._

Je souris et tends la main vers elle, Malia prend mon doigt dans sa petite main et sourit. Je ne suis pas prêt à devenir son père, mais je sais que maintenant que je connais son existence, je ne peux pas faire comme si elle n'existait pas. C'est ma fille et je veux la connaître, je veux apprendre chaque chose la concernant. Je suis reconnaissant envers Félicity de ne pas me coller immédiatement l'étiquette de père devant Malia, je ne sais pas si je le serais un jour... Mais je sais que pour le moment, je ne veux pas être ailleurs qu'ici, dans cette chambre, à tenir la main de cette enfant qui me sourit.

 **Et voilà ! Bon je sais, certains avaient déjà vu ça venir mais vous commencez à me connaître lol, mais ce ne sera pas si simple que vous le pensez ^^**

 **Alors si j'ai pleins de reviews comme pour le chapitre 01, vous aurez la suite demain matin aussi !**

 **A vos claviers et donnez-moi vos avis !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Voici donc votre chapitre 03 ! Bonne lecture à vous !**

 **Et attention ça se complique un peu ^^**

 **Chapitre 03**

Deux mois déjà que je suis rentré, deux mois que ma vie ne tourne plus qu'autour d'une chose... Félicity et Malia, la femme que j'aime et ma fille. Notre fille. Nous en sommes toujours au même point elle et moi, je ne veux pas précipiter les choses et je sais que elle non plus. Ce matin, je file, ma mère ne comprends pas pas où je passe toutes mes journées, enfin pas toutes, mais il est vrai que je passe beaucoup de temps avec elles. Même quand nous sommes au bureau, on déjeune ensemble et on discute beaucoup de Malia. J'ai appris plein de choses, je sais que Malia est née le 8 août. Que la grossesse de Félicity s'est bien passée et que son salaire lui suffit à prendre soin d'elle. Elle m'avoue quand même que c'est parfois difficile, du coup je l'aide du mieux que je peux maintenant. J'ai remboursé les frais médicaux de quand Malia a eu la grippe, j'ai payé ses factures. Elle n'a pas aimé que je fasse ça, en disant qu'elle ne voulait pas de mon argent. Mais c'est pour ça que je l'aime, parce qu'elle ne veut pas de mon argent. Mais moi je veux le meilleur pour elles, je veux qu'elles soient heureuses. Ma fille ne sait pas encore que je suis son père, je ne suis pas prêt pour ça, pas encore. Certes, j'aime passer du temps avec elle, j'accepte de la prendre dans mes bras quand elle vient vers moi, je la laisse me faire des câlins, mais être père me fait peur, très peur.

Laurel a essayé de me contacter durant ces deux mois, elle m'a proposé des dîners, des petits déjeuners, de juste nous voir, mais j'ai refusé, je ne suis pas prêt, absolument pas et en plus je ne le veux pas non plus. Je veux juste me concentrer sur ma fille, j'apprends à la connaître et tout se passe au mieux, je ne veux pas que ça change et si j'implique Laurel ça va se compliquer et je refuse que ça se complique.

J'arrive chez Félicity, elle me sourit et me laisse rentrer. Malia est dans le salon, en train de jouer avec des cubes, je la salue mais elle ne lève même pas la tête vers moi. Je ri doucement, elle est concentrée. Félicity m'apporte un soda.

 _\- Merci. Elle joue depuis longtemps avec ses cubes ?_

 _\- Elle venait de s'y mettre quand tu es arrivé._

Je souris tout en regardant Malia. Elle a un peu changé depuis que je l'ai vu la première fois. Ses cheveux sont un peu plus longs, elle a grandi aussi, pas beaucoup, mais je le vois bien. La semaine dernière Félicity m'a dit qu'elle devait aller lui acheter des vêtements parce que certains devenaient trop petits pour elle, je suis allé avec elle, j'avais un peu peur du regard des autres mais ils s'en fichent totalement. Il n'y a même rien eu dans les journaux, j'étais surpris. On a acheté pas mal de choses pour elle, et ça m'a fait plaisir. Je m'assois sur le canapé tout en regardant ma fille. Félicity prépare le repas pour ce midi, elle fait de la purée pour Malia. Je regarde ma fille qui finit par lever les yeux vers moi. Elle me fait un grand sourire et se met debout en s'aidant de la petite table du salon. Je m'apprête à tendre les bras pour la prendre et lui faire un câlin quand je vois qu'elle se lâche et qu'elle vient vers moi en marchant. Depuis quelques temps, Malia se tenait debout aux meubles mais elle tombait dès qu'elle faisait plus de deux pas, c'est la première fois qu'elle vient vers moi et qu'elle marche dans ma direction... La première fois qu'elle marche tout court et elle vient moi.

Elle vient se tenir à mes jambes, me lâche et me tend les bras, je reste de marbre deux ou trois secondes quand elle trouve que je suis trop long et pousse un petit cri, je souris et tends enfin les bras afin de la prendre contre moi. Elle sourit et je l'assois sur mes genoux, elle colle sa tête contre moi... Je me sens si bien, je pose un baiser sur la tête de ma fille et la serre contre moi un peu plus. Je vois Félicity qui sourit, elle nous rejoint et s'installe près de moi. Je la regarde et lui sourit à mon tour, je meure d'envie de l'embrasser, de passer à l'étape suivant, et ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas le faire... C'est que j'ai peur, horriblement, suis-je prêt à faire ça ? A devenir père à temps plein ? A l'entendre m'appeler « papa » quand elle commencera à parler ? Bon, elle dit déjà « maman » et le regard que Félicity a quand elle l'entend l'appeler ainsi... Il n'y a rien de plus beau...

Je lâche ma fille d'une main et tend le bras vers Félicity, elle me regarde pendant un moment, se demandant ce que je fais avant de venir se coller à moi. Elle est patiente et comprend ce qui me fait peur, elle ne me juge pas et me laisse prendre mon temps, j'espère juste qu'elle ne trouvera pas que je suis trop long.

 _\- Oliver ?_

Je tourne la tête vers elle, Malia est assise face à moi et joue avec la fermeture éclaire de ma veste.

 _\- Oui ?_

 _\- J'ai peur..._

Quoi ? Alors là je suis surpris, de quoi a-t-elle peur ? Qu'est-ce qui l'effraie à ce point ? Je pose un baiser sur son front, elle n'ose même pas me regarder.

 _\- Parle-moi..._

 _\- J'ai peur parce que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse... J'ai peur de ne pas être capable de te laisser partir..._

Je la fais se redresser, je dépose Malia sur le sol, elle se met automatiquement debout et retourne jouer à ses cubes en marchant, elle fait une petite chute mais se relève aussitôt. Je me tourne vers Félicity qui ne me regarde pas, je pose ma main sur sa joue, elle tourne la tête vers moi et je peux voir ses yeux pleins de larmes. Je ne peux pas résister, je me penche vers elle et pose doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes, elle se tend un peu avant de répondre à mon baiser, c'est léger, et délicat, pas passionné. On reste ainsi un long moment, mais pas suffisamment long à mon goût, je me détache d'elle et colle mon front au sien.

 _\- Tu n'auras jamais à me laisser partir, je te le promets._

 _\- Mais..._

 _\- Je sais ce que je t'ai dit, et j'ai encore pas mal de doutes... Mais pas sur le faite que je vous aime toutes les deux._

Elle sourit et colle son front contre ma poitrine, je la serre contre moi et elle ramène ses jambes sur le canapé. On regarde notre fille qui s'amuse, elle nous ramène ses cubes et les pose juste devant nous en riant avant d'aller chercher autre chose. Je n'ai pas menti, je les aime. Mais j'ai encore peur, peur d'être père, même si je sens que j'en suis déjà un. Mais le fait que personne ne sache, le fait que je ne vienne pas tout le temps, même si je viens de plus en plus souvent... Me dit que je peux encore partir sauf que je n'en ai aucune envie. Je pense que ce qui me fait le plus peur, c'est de savoir que ma fille puisse dépendre de moi... J'ai trop peur de la décevoir.

Une semaine plus tard, je suis au travail, c'est étonnant, Félicity n'est pas encore arrivée, pourtant elle dépose Malia à la crèche vers neuf heures, il est près de dix heures, et si Malia était malade elle m'aurait prévenu... Je m'inquiète vraiment là... J'essaye de la joindre depuis près d'une demi heure quand enfin elle décroche. Mais ce n'est pas elle c'est un homme à l'autre bout du fil, un élan de jalousie s'empare de moi, ok on est pas ensemble, je veux faire ça dans les règles et ne pas la faire souffrir inutilement en la faisant patienter. Je veux oublier mes peurs avant de lui annoncer que je l'aime et que je veux être avec elles. Alors quand j'entends un homme répondre au téléphone mon cœur se serre, je ne veux pas qu'un autre soit avec elles...

Mon cœur cesse de battre un instant quand j'entends qu'elle a eu un accident et qu'elle est à l'hôpital, je me lève et quitte le bureau sans attendre. J'espère qu'elle va bien, j'espère qu'elle a pu déposer Malia avant... Pitié faites que ma fille aille bien faites que Félicity se remette vite !

J'arrive sur place et demande à la voir. Un médecin s'approche et me demande qui je suis pour elle... Merde, je lui dis quoi ? Je lui dis que je suis son petit ami, bon ce n'est techniquement pas le cas mais je m'en fou. Il me conduit à sa chambre en me disant qu'elle a eu un accident mais qu'elle va bien, qu'elle va devoir rester quelques jours à l'hôpital en attendant d'aller mieux.

 _\- Est-ce qu'il y avait un bébé avec elle ?_

 _\- Non, le siège auto était vide, on lui a demandé et elle a dit qu'elle venait de déposer sa fille à la crèche._

Je suis soulagé, Félicity va bien mais je n'ose pas imaginer ce qui se serait passé pour Malia si elle avait été dans la voiture. Je secoue la tête, ma fille va bien, elle est à la crèche, elle va bien, je vais bientôt la revoir. Je rentre dans la chambre et je vois Félicity endormie dans le lit, je m'approche et lui prends la main, elle a une blessure à la tête, un bras cassé et un genoux déboîté, ce n'est pas très grave heureusement. Je reste près de trois heures avec elle quand je la vois bouger un peu la tête et ouvre les yeux, ils sont pleins de larmes, je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

 _\- Hey, pourquoi tu pleures ?_

 _\- Malia... Le médecin a dit... Qu'ils allaient appeler les services sociaux le temps que je reste ici..._

Sa voix se brise, c'est quoi cette connerie ? Jamais ma fille n'ira dans une famille d'accueil. Félicity laisse les larmes couler sur ses joues. Je m'approche et pose une main sur sa joue avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur les lèvres.

 _\- Ils ne vont pas la prendre... Je vais m'occuper d'elle._

Elle me regarde, surprise, je dois dire que je le suis aussi, mais je refuse de voir des inconnus s'occuper de ma petite fille. Bien évidement, pour le moment Malia n'est pas légalement ma fille mais il faut que Félicity me donne un accord écrit m'autorisant à prendre soin de sa fille... De la notre... Cette situation m'énerve vraiment.

 _\- Tu es sur ?_

 _\- Totalement, je vais la prendre au manoir. Je prendrais bien soin d'elle, je te le promets._

 _\- Je te fais confiance mais..._

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Que vas-tu dire à ta famille ?_

Je souris, je ne veux plus mentir, Malia est ma fille et je ne veux pas la cacher.

 _\- Je vais dire la vérité... Si tu es d'accord._

Elle sourit et hoche la tête doucement, je caresse doucement ses cheveux et me penche pour lui donner un autre baiser, je veux me retirer mais elle passe sa main derrière mon cou et caresse mes lèvres avec sa langue, moi qui pensais qu'elle voulait attendre elle aussi, je souris contre ses lèvres et ouvre délicatement les lèvres, sa langue s'y engouffre sans attendre, je crois qu'elle a peur que je ne fasse marche arrière, je pose ma main sur sa joue et la fait se rallonger sur l'oreiller tout en gardant nos lèvres scellées. Ce baiser est passionné, loin d'être délicat comme celui qu'on a échangé la semaine dernière, nos langues dansent l'une contre l'autre et si elle n'était pas dans ce lit, je la rejoindrais sans attendre. On s'embrasse ainsi pendant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que j'entende le moniteur à ses côtés qui s'emballe, je m'éloigne d'elle brusquement et le regarde, son rythme cardiaque à augmenté, elle joue doucement avec la base de mes cheveux, je la regarde et elle sourit.

 _\- C'est toi qui me fais ça... C'est ce que je ressens quand tu es près de moi... Je t'aime..._

Je souris et l'embrasse tendrement du bout des lèvres cette fois. Elle me l'a dit, elle m'aime, elle m'aime autant que moi je l'aime, je m'apprête à lui dire que moi aussi mais elle pose un doigt sur mes lèvres.

 _\- Tu n'es pas obligé..._

 _\- Mais je le pense... Je t'aime aussi... Et j'aime Malia... Je te demande juste d'attendre..._

Je ri doucement, ça devient une habitude chez moi de lui demander de m'attendre.

 _\- Laisse-moi un peu de temps. J'ai encore des peurs au fond de moi... Que je dois combattre, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais m'éloigner de vous..._

 _\- Tant que tu ne nous quittes pas... C'est tout ce que je veux._

 _\- Jamais._

Je souris et me rassois près d'elle. Elle écrit une autorisation pour la crèche, la signe et me la donne. Je souris encore, j'ai hâte de la voir.

 _\- Par contre Félicity... Je pense que je vais devoir faire un test de paternité..._

Je vois à sa tête qu'elle est vexée, horriblement même. Je dois la calmer et vite, jamais je n'ai douté de ma paternité, je n'ai qu'à regarder Malia pour voir qu'elle est ma fille.

 _\- Non, non... Je ne doute pas de toi... Malia est ma fille, je le sais. Mais ma mère ne nous croira pas sur parole._

Elle sourit et hoche la tête doucement. Je ferais donc un test très vite. Rien que pour calmer ma mère.

 **Et voilà ?! Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? J'ai bien aimé écrire ce chapitre ^^**

 **Vous voulez la suite ? Comme toujours, si j'ai des reviews, vous aurez la suite demain =)**

 **A vos claviers ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou tout le monde, tout d'abord Merciiiiii pour toutes ces reviews, elles éclairent ma journée vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ^^ je suis vraiment très contente que cette petite fic vous plaise !**

 **La suite avec un chapitre plus long, bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 04**

Félicity s'endort rapidement, je l'embrasse une dernière fois avant d'aller à la crèche, je sais qu'il est encore tôt, mais je veux voir ma fille. Une fois sur place, je rentre sans attendre, la crèche est agréable et moderne, j'entends des enfants qui joue, d'autres qui pleurent, puis je vois ma fille, elle est assise sur les genoux d'une jeune femme, mon bébé lève la tête et tend les bras vers moi, la jeune femme fait de même et se lève en me demandant qui je suis. Malia tend ses bras vers moi et je donne le papier que Félicity m'a remis. Elle le lit et me donne ma fille qui me sourit.

 _\- Allez Malia, on va chercher quelques affaires et je t'emmène chez moi._

Je n'ai mis qu'une heure à aller chercher ce qu'il me fallait, j'ai des vêtements, son lait en poudre, les purées que Félicity lui a préparé pour aujourd'hui et demain, je demanderais à Raisa de lui en préparer d'autre. Je sais que Malia n'a pas d'allergies, donc ça ira parfaitement. Je lui ai pris des jouets et des livres, sans oublier ses deux doudous. Par contre j'ai du revenir en taxi, je n'ai pas de siège auto dans ma voiture et celle de Félicity est remorquée je ne sais où. Je vais devoir en acheter un... Oh merde ! Je suis con... Je n'ai pas de lit pour Malia ici. Je dois lui en acheter un et tout ce qu'il faut pour aller avec, pour la chambre, elle dormira avec moi, elle ne va déjà pas être rassurée de dormir ailleurs que chez elle, ou elle dort dans mon lit... Près de moi, au moins je ne la quitterais pas des yeux. Je verrais... Mais je sais que j'ai peur, je vais prendre soin de ma fille pour la première fois seul... J'aimerais que Félicity soit avec moi...

Je rentre dans le manoir, ma fille dans un bras, le sac dans l'autre, elle a sa tête posée contre mon épaule.

 _\- Tout va bien se passer Malia, je te le promets. On ira voir maman dès que tout sera rangé._

Elle me regarde et me fait un sourire dès que je parle de sa mère, je souris aussi, je la comprends, elle a vécu la première année avec uniquement sa maman près d'elle, je sais que ça va être dur, je vais devoir faire attention et être patient.

On est rentrés, je retire ma veste et enlève son manteau à ma fille, je les pose sur le canapé et reprends ma fille dans mes bras, elle a commencé à pleurer quand je l'ai posé. Mais dans mes bras, elle est rassurée. Ma sœur rentre dans le salon au même moment.

 _\- Ollie, je... Waouh !_

Je me tourne, toujours avec Malia dans mes bras, elle me lance un regard tellement bizarre que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire.

 _\- C'est un bébé Théa, tout va bien._

 _\- Je vois bien que c'est un bébé, mais que fait-il là ?_

 _\- Tout d'abord, c'est elle. Et c'est... Une très longue histoire..._

Mon portable sonne, je le prends c'est le bureau, merde ce n'est pas le moment. Je m'approche de Théa.

 _\- Tu peux la prendre une seconde ? Je reviens._

 _\- Quoi ? Attend Ollie !_

Je lui donne ma fille tout en posant un bisou sur le front de mon bébé.

 _\- Je reviens Malia, j'en ai pas pour longtemps._

Je décroche et j'ai le cœur serré en entendant ma fille pleurer, elle ne connaît pas Théa, j'espère ne pas en avoir pour longtemps. J'en ai pour près de dix minutes, ils voulaient savoir comment organiser la réunion de demain, je leur ai dit que je ne serais pas disponible avant plusieurs jours, ce qui est vrai, je ne veux pas que ma fille reste seule. Quand je reviens, Malia ne pleure plus, j'ouvre la porte et ma mère est là, oula... Je ne suis pas prêt à ça moi...

 _\- Théa, qui est ce bébé ?_

 _\- Oh, c'est la fille que mon frère a eu quand il était sur l'île. Elle est belle non ?_

Je souris et avance dans le salon, Malia me voit et tend les bras vers moi, je m'approche et la prends sans attendre, elle colle de nouveau sa tête contre mon épaule, je pense que c'est sa façon de faire un câlin, en tout cas, j'adore.

 _\- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire Speedy._

Je vois bien que ma mère et ma sœur sont surprises toutes les deux, mais je ne veux pas leur mentir, et je veux encore moins cacher le fait que Malia est ma fille. Je leur raconte grosso modo, que durant mes cinq ans d'absence, je n'ai pas toujours été sur l'île, qu'il y a deux ans j'étais à Starling mais que j'avais interdiction de leur parler sinon elles seraient en danger, je leur ai dit que j'avais été trouvé par une organisation gouvernementale et qu'ils me forçaient à faire certains choses comme récupérer des infos. Je ne leur dit rien de plus, juste que j'ai rencontré Félicity comme ça, qu'on a été ensemble très peu de temps mais que Malia est née et que j'ai appris son existence à mon retour.

 _\- Comment as-tu pu faire ça Oliver ? Nous faire ça ?!_

 _\- Je n'avais pas le choix ! Ils vous auraient tué sinon !_

 _\- Tu aurais pu ne serait-ce que laisser un mot !_

 _\- Je ne voulais pas prendre de risque !_

 _\- Et tu te confie à une femme que tu ne connais pas plutôt qu'à ta famille !_

Je soupire, la dessus, elle a raison, je lui fais signe de se calmer quand je vois que Malia commence à pleurer, elle n'aime pas entendre de cris, je la rassure un peu et pose un baiser sur sa tête, elle se calme aussitôt et se blotti contre moi.

 _\- Ma rencontre avec Félicity a été un pur hasard... J'ai été blessé, et je ne pouvais pas aller à l'hôpital... Elle m'a soigné... Je suis resté chez elle neuf jours... Et la plupart du temps je ne pouvais pas me lever. Mais le dernier soir... Pas la peine de vous faire un dessin... Je ne connaissais pas l'existence de Malia avant mon retour, et j'ai passé ces trois mois à tenter de connaître ma fille._

Je vois bien qu'elles ne comprennent pas mais c'est la vérité, Malia ne me lâche pas, je me lève et m'apprête à partir, je lui ai promis de l'emmener voir sa mère.

Malia est avec moi depuis deux jours et tout se passe plutôt bien, on va voir Félicity environ deux heures par jours, j'aimerais plus mais Malia ne tient pas longtemps en place et Félicity a besoin de repos, de beaucoup de repos mais à part ça elle va bien, ses blessures guérissent doucement mais le médecin dit qu'elle pourra sortir la semaine prochaine. A la maison ça se passe bien aussi, par contre Malia dort avec moi, je lui ai pourtant acheté un lit mais elle pleure de trop, alors elle dort dans mon lit et dort même plutôt bien. Ma mère a du mal à accepter que j'ai menti sur mon absence, mais je m'en moque en plus elle n'a rien à redire quant-à ma paternité, parce que les tests sont déjà revenus, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux d'être riche, avec l'argent, les résultats du tests ont été prioritaires, ma mère a la preuve que Malia est ma fille, ma chair et mon sang.

La seule à me soutenir, c'est Théa, elle m'aide à prendre soin de Malia, parce que je dois dire, que s'occuper d'un bébé à plein temps, ce n'est pas facile. Théa est complètement folle de sa nièce, hier j'ai du quand même aller au bureau, j'ai voulu déposer ma fille à la crèche mais Théa m'a demandé de la garder, j'étais nerveux, mais je l'ai laissé faire. Elle a fait les boutiques et lui a acheté plus de vêtements qu'elle ne pourra jamais en porter mais je sais qu'elle fait ça par plaisir. Demain Théa a demandé à venir avec nous pour voir Félicity, je lui en ai parlé et elle est d'accord.

En ce moment je me débats avec les cheveux de ma fille, hier je les ai laissé libre mais elle les avait dans les yeux, je voudrais les coiffer mais je dois dire que ce n'est pas mon truc. J'ai vite compris comment changer les couches, comment l'habiller, comment la laver, lui donner à manger et tout... Mais la coiffer, c'est pas mon truc du tout. Je la mets face à moi et je ri doucement en voyant la tête que je lui ai donné... Ma pauvre petite fille... Je lui retire l'élastique et soupire.

 _\- Désolée ma puce... Papa n'est pas doué..._

Je m'arrête net, j'appelle souvent Malia « ma fille » mais c'est la première fois que j'utilise le mot « papa » pour me décrire... Et j'aime ça, vraiment beaucoup. Je suis son père, personne d'autre, c'est moi son papa. Elle me sourit et se touche doucement les cheveux comme pour dire, alors tu me coiffes ? Théa arrive vers moi et me prends la brosse des mains.

 _\- Laisse faire les pros Ollie._

Elle tend les bras vers Malia qui accepte de venir avec elle, Théa la mets sur ses genoux et la coiffe doucement, elle tend la main vers moi, je lui donne les élastiques que j'ai, j'en avais qu'un au début, mais il a cassé, le suivant aussi, et celui d'après, du coup j'en ai pris une dizaine. Théa sourit et lui fait une petite queue qu'elle transforme en tresse. Puis elle sort une barrette de sa poche, je la reconnais, Théa l'avait quand elle état petite. Une barrette avec une petite flèche verte pâle. J'aime beaucoup.

 _\- Je l'ai retrouvée, dans mes affaires, elle lui ira bien, je pense._

Théa la met au niveau de sa mèche, ses cheveux sont trop court pour être mis dans la tresse. Ma fille me tend les bras juste après et se colle à moi.

 _\- Elle t'aime beaucoup, ça se voit._

 _\- Je l'aime aussi Théa. C'est ma petite fille._

Théa sourit, je sais qu'elle aime beaucoup Malia, je lui ai tout raconté, elle sait aussi que j'aime Félicity mais que quand j'ai su pour ma fille j'ai eu peur et que je lui ai demandé du temps, beaucoup trop de temps à mon goût. Elle a comprit, en me disant que découvrir que je suis père n'a pas du être facile mais qu'elle voit que je suis heureux d'avoir une fille et que je m'investis à fond.

Le lendemain j'habille ma fille, je lui mets son petit manteau rouge, et Théa l'a coiffé, je pense qu'elle est mille fois plus douée que moi, elle lui a refait la coiffure d'hier, je lui ai demandé, je veux que Félicity la voit ainsi, elle est adorable. Malia est prête, je la prends dans mes bras, je vois bien que Théa est inquiète, nerveuse.

 _\- Ça va bien se passer Théa, elle ne va pas te manger._

 _\- Parle pour toi... Je vais rencontrer la mère de ma nièce, la femme qui a volé le cœur de mon frère et..._

 _\- Théa, ça va aller, Félicity et toi allez super bien cous entendre. Et puis vous avez déjà un point commun._

 _\- Ah oui lequel ?_

 _\- Je vous aime toutes les deux._

Elle ri doucement et on se rend à l'hôpital. J'ai acheté un siège auto afin de ne pas trop dépendre des taxis, j'ai pris le plus cher que j'ai pu trouver, c'est le plus sur selon le vendeur et je dois dire que je suis rassuré de savoir ma fille là dedans. Le chemin se fait en silence, je pense que Théa est nerveuse, pourtant je lui ai dit que ça se passerait bien. On arrive sur place, je sors et vais détacher Malia qui me fait un grand sourire, elle sait où nous sommes et à hâte de voir sa mère. Je la prends dans mes bras et elle passe ses petits bras autour de mon cou. On va vers la chambre de Félicity, je crois que je commence à être nerveux. Je frappe, elle nous dit d'entrer et quand elle voit Malia elle fait un grand sourire, je m'approche et lui donne notre fille, Malia sourit et se serre aussitôt contre sa mère. Je m'assois sur le lit près d'elles et pose un baiser sur les lèvres de Félicity, elle me sourit et se blottit contre moi. Théa est toujours dans l'entrée, je lui fait signe d'avancer. Je fais les présentations, j'espère que ça va bien se passer. On discute tranquillement de tout et de rien, mais Malia est notre sujet de conversation favori, Félicity demande si tout se passe bien et s'excuse encore une fois de m'imposer ça, sauf qu'elle ne m'impose rien, j'aime ma fille et j'aime prendre soin d'elle.

Théa finit par se rapprocher un peu plus, elle demande à Félicity comment elle va, je sais qu'elle en marre d'être là, mais son accident a été assez sérieux, elle a de la chance de s'en sortir aussi bien. Malia ne lâche pas sa mère mais sourit à Théa quand celle ci s'assoit sur le rebord du lit.

 _\- Mama..._

Théa sourit et caresse doucement la joue de sa nièce.

 _\- Je sais que c'est ta maman Malia._

On sourit et on discute un moment, je suis rassuré, tout se passe plutôt bien, Théa lui demande comment elle a fait pour s'en sortir durant ces deux ans et je souris quand j'entends Félicity dire que c'est parce qu'elle savait que je finirais par revenir. Elle ne me l'avait pas dit, je l'embrasse délicatement sur les lèvres et la serre contre moi. Ma sœur semble l'apprécier et je suis heureux. Au bout d'un moment je propose à ce qu'on aille se promener, j'aide Félicity à s'installer sur le fauteuil roulant, Théa tient Malia pendant ce temps là avant de la tendre à sa mère. Félicity pose un baiser sur la joue de Malia qui ri doucement. On va ensuite se promener à l'extérieur, Félicity inspire un bon coup et sourit.

 _\- Ça fait du bien de sortir de là !_

Je la pousse encore un peu et on va se mettre sous un arbre, il fait vraiment beau aujourd'hui. Je me suis absenté quelques minutes le temps d'appeler le bureau et de m'assurer que tout se passait bien, quand je reviens je vois Félicity et Théa en train de rire aux éclats, je suis content mais je me demande ce qui les fait rire ainsi.

 _\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ?_

Félicity se tourne vers moi et me prends la main tout en la serrant doucement, je m'agenouille près d'elle et lui sourit avant de caresser la tête de mon bébé qui s'est endormie sur sa maman. J'aime les voir ainsi toutes les deux.

 _\- Théa me racontait comment tu t'étais débrouillé quand tu as changé la première couche de Malia..._

Je ferme les yeux et baisse le regard. Elle ne peut pas m'en vouloir... Je l'avais juste regardé faire avant, je n'osais pas de peur de mal faire... Mais le premier soir quand j'ai du la changer... J'ai été perdu et Théa qui ne savait pas quoi faire pour m'aider, on s'y est mis à deux. Elle tenait Malia pendant que je retirais sa couche et que je la nettoyais du mieux que je pouvais, mais Malia bougeait beaucoup et ce n'était pas facile. Du coup j'ai fini par réussir en utilisant pleins de cotons et de savon... Mais au moins ma fille était propre.

 _\- Ce n'est pas facile de changer une couche..._

 _\- Je le sais... J'ai mis du temps moi aussi à apprendre comment faire ça bien._

 _\- Et je ne t'ai pas parlé de la fois où il l'a coiffé !_

Je ri doucement, me souvenant de la tête de ma fille après ma tentative ratée, heureusement que Théa était là quand même... D'ailleurs je pense lui laisser cette tâche et je le lui dis sans attendre.

 _\- Pas de soucis Ollie, j'adore la coiffer._

Félicity regarde Malia qui porte toujours la coiffure que Théa lui a faite, notre fille dort paisiblement tout en serrant la robe de chambre de sa mère.

 _\- Et tu t'en sors bien, mais j'aurais aimé voir ma fille avec une coiffure que Oliver lui a faite..._

 _\- Oh non tu n'aurais pas aimé..._

 _\- Attends regarde !_

Théa sort son portable et fait quelques manipulations dessus avant de le tourner vers Félicity qui éclate de rire, je me redresse tout en gardant ma main dans la sienne et je maudit Théa de montrer une photo qu'elle a secrètement prise de ma fille avec cette coiffure atroce.

 _\- Elle est trop mignonne !_

 _\- Ne dis pas ça, on dirait un petit clown..._

 _\- Et alors ? Il y a des clowns qui peuvent être mignons._

Je ri doucement, elle se penche vers moi pour réclamer un baiser que je suis ravi de lui donner. C'est étrange quand même, nous ne sommes officiellement pas ensemble mais je trouve que ça y ressemble beaucoup et ça ne me fait pas peur du tout. Je l'aime tellement, et je veux le montrer à tout le monde. Théa semble ravie pour moi, pour nous. On se sépare rapidement quand je vois Félicity qui semble fatiguée, elle ferme les yeux et se laisse aller contre son fauteuil. Je me relève et la pousse doucement jusqu'à l'intérieur de l'hôpital. Bientôt elle sera avec moi, et on passera tout notre temps à nous aimer.

 **Merci de votre lecture ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'ai eu du mal à écrire certains moment mais je suis assez contente du résultat ^^**

 **Comme d'habitude, vous voulez la suite, moi je veux des reviews ^^ La suite demain si j'ai des reviews ( ah la la je suis méchante mine de rien de faire du chantage XD )**

 **Allez à demain !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci infiniment pour les reviews ! J'arrive pas à croire que cette fic plaise autant ^^**

 **Je vous mets la suite maintenant, en espérant que ça vous plaise !**

 **Chapitre 05**

Une fois retournés dans la chambre, je demande à Théa de prendre Malia et de nous attendre dehors, je dois parler à Félicity. Théa sort en emmenant notre fille qui dort toujours.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

 _\- Je sais que tu es fatiguée, mais je dois te dire quelque chose._

 _\- Tu me fais peur..._

Je souris et lui prends la main doucement.

 _\- Non, n'ai pas peur. Tu te souviens de Laurel ?_

Elle fronce les sourcils et se tend un peu.

 _\- C'est avec elle que tu sortais avant..._

 _\- Exact... Elle m'a demandé à ce qu'on se rencontre à plusieurs reprises, j'ai refusé parce que je ne veux pas repenser à cette vie... Mais c'est injuste pour elle. Je dois la voir. Mais je voulais te demander si tu serais d'accord si j'emmenais Malia._

 _\- Tu veux revoir ton ex copine avec notre fille ?_

 _\- Je ne veux pas la cacher. C'est ma fille et je l'aime. Mais Laurel espère qu'on va se remettre ensemble et je veux qu'elle sache que mon cœur n'appartient qu'à toi... Et qu'on a une petite fille que j'aime énormément._

Elle sourit et hoche la tête, je me penche vers elle et l'embrasse tendrement. Elle semble nerveuse mais essaye de ne pas me le montrer.

 _\- Hey... Tu es la seule qui compte. Je t'aime._

Elle me sourit encore, c'est la première fois que je lui dit de vive voix, elle le savait, mais je ne lui avait encore jamais dit avec ces mots là, ça me soulage de les lui dire.

 _\- Je t'aime aussi._

Je me penche vers elle et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je suis heureux, je l'aime et elle m'aime aussi, quand elle sera sorti d'ici, on devra parler de ce qu'on fera, mais je sais une chose, c'est que je ne veux pas vivre ni sans elle, ni sans notre fille.

Les jours ont passé très rapidement et je suis très heureux, parce que Félicity sort dans deux jours, elle va rentrer chez elle, je suis un peu nerveux quand même parce que je vais devoir lui rendre Malia... Et elle va me manquer, je sais que Félicity me laissera la voir autant que je veux, mais ce n'est pas pareil que de la voir tout le temps, de vivre avec elle... Je dois parler avec Félicity, je dois lui dire que je veux être avec elles, que je les aime et que je ne veux plus rester sans elle, je ne le peux pas.

Je prends ma fille dans mes bras et on descend dans la piscine, elle s'accroche à moi mais ne dit rien. J'y vais doucement, on est dans l'eau, Malia desserre son étreinte et commence déjà à m'éclabousser. Je ri et elle aussi, Théa nous rejoint, je suis heureux que elle et Félicity s'entendent si bien et surtout qu'elle aime ma fille à ce point, elle se met à côté de nous et Malia gigote dans tout les sens, on a même pas encore piqué de tête qu'on est déjà totalement trempés. Je prends ma fille en dessous des épaules et la fait nager autour de moi, elle ne semble pas très rassurée du coup je la serre dans mes bras et elle se calme aussitôt.

 _\- Je suis là Malia._

On continue de jouer ensemble pendant un moment, je la fais nager, elle m'éclabousse, je la lance en l'air et la rattrape, je passe un merveilleux moment avec ma petite fille. Je l'aime vraiment, quand j'ai appris son existence à mon retour, j'ai eu peur, je me retrouvais avec une enfant dont je ne connaissais rien, que je n'avais pas voulu, je n'en ai pas voulu à Félicity, absolument pas, en plus elle m'a dit que je n'étais pas obligé, mais là, alors que je tiens ma fille contre moi prêt à sortir de la piscine, que je vois Théa m'apporter une serviette, je suis heureux.

 _\- Allez Malia, on va se sécher._

 _\- Papa..._

Je m'arrête net, j'ai bien entendu, je l'entoure de la serviette et lui pose un baiser sur la tête.

 _\- Papa..._

Je la serre encore plus contre moi et ferme les yeux, elle m'a appelé papa... Mon cœur se serre mais de joie, je suis tellement heureux. Elle ne me connaît que depuis trois mois mais elle m'appelle papa, je la serrer fort tout en la séchant, je ne veux pas lui montrer mon état, à la fois heureux et dépassé. Parce que la manière dont elle vient de m'appeler, ça rend la chose officielle, je suis son père. Théa vient de se rhabiller, elle prend Malia dans ses bras le temps que je m'habille moi aussi.

 _\- Ça ne va pas Ollie ?_

 _\- Si... C'est juste... Que c'est la première fois... Qu'elle m'appelle ainsi..._

 _\- Pourquoi ça t'étonne ? C'est ta fille. Tu t'occupes d'elle, il est normal qu'elle finisse par t'appeler papa... Pourquoi, tu ne veux pas ?_

Je regarde ma fille tout en enfilant un haut et un pantalon, Théa l'a rhabille et me la donne, c'est ma fille, mon bébé, je suis son père, personne ne prendra cette place. Je serre mon bébé contre moi et pose de nouveau un baiser sur son front.

 _\- Oui Malia... Je suis ton papa. Je t'aime mon bébé._

Je lui souris et elle me rend mon sourire, c'est fou ce que j'aime ma petite fille. Je l'habille et lui enfile ensuite une petite veste. Je dois allez voir Laurel aujourd'hui. Je mets ma fille dans la voiture et l'attache solidement.

 _\- On va se promener bébé._

 _\- Mama ?_

Je souris et remet une mèche derrière son oreille.

 _\- Non Malia, aujourd'hui on ne va pas voir maman. On va voir une amie, je veux te présenter à elle. On ira la voir après d'accord ?_

 _\- Mama !_

Elle sourit, je ne sais pas si elle a comprit, mais elle semble heureuse. Je monte à l'avant et je démarre. On doit rejoindre Laurel au Big Belly, j'appréhende un peu mais je veux vite me débarrasser de cette corvée. On arrive rapidement, je sors et vais prendre ma fille, elle me tend les bras et je referme vite la porte.

 _\- Allez bébé, on y va._

 _\- Papa !_

Je souris, je pense que je ne me lasserais jamais de l'entendre m'appeler ainsi. Une fois à l'intérieur, je vois Laurel qui est déjà attablée, je m'avance et m'assois en face d'elle tout en installant ma fille sur mes genoux, en voyant Laurel elle gémit un peu, je la calme tout l'enserrant doucement et en lui posant un baiser sur la tête, elle se calme assez vite.

 _\- Oliver c'est quoi ce bordel ?_

Je ferme les yeux et garde la main sur ma fille qui a son visage enfoui dans ma poitrine. Je lui caresse doucement ses petites boucles blondes, elle ne dit rien et reste bien contre moi.

 _\- Laurel, je te présente Malia, c'est ma fille._

 _\- Ta fille ? Tu te fiches de moi ? Depuis quand tu as une fille toi ? Et c'est qui sa mère ?_

 _\- Oui ma fille. Non je ne me fiche pas de toi. Malia a quatorze mois, je suis donc père depuis tout ce temps, et pour sa mère c'est une longue histoire._

 _\- Tu te fou de moi ? C'est vraiment ça n'est-ce pas ? Comment peux-tu avoir une fille alors que tu as disparu je ne sais où durant ces cinq dernières années ?_

 _\- Il est bien là le problème Laurel, je n'ai pas complètement disparu. Je suis revenu un jour, j'ai rencontré sa mère. Nous avons passé un moment exceptionnel tout les deux. J'ai été contraint et forcé de partir pour assurer la sécurité de ma famille. Lorsque je suis rentré pour de bon, la première chose que j'ai faite après avoir rassuré mes proches, ça été d'aller voir la femme pour qui mon cœur bat depuis plus de deux ans._

 _\- Attends ! Une seule nuit avec elle et elle se retrouve enceinte ? Tu es sure que c'est la tienne au moins ? Tu sais il y a des tas de femme qui arnaquent les gens pour..._

 _\- Je suis le père de Malia, Laurel. J'ai fais un test. Pas que je doute de la femme que j'aime, mais ma mère n'y croyait pas. Alors j'ai fait un test._

 _\- Papa..._

Je souris et regarde ma petite fille, elle baille, je pense que notre séance piscine l'a épuisé, je l'installa correctement dans mes bras, elle ferme ses petits yeux et se laisse aller. Je vois bien que Laurel est furieuse, mais elle n'a pas intérêt de faire un scandale, ma fille risque d'avoir peur et je ne le veux pas.

 _\- Et alors ? Même si c'est ta fille, tu n'es pas obligé de t'impliquer, sa mère a voulu la garder, elle assume._

Et merde, elle va loin là quand même. Je suis très heureux que Félicity ai choisi de garder notre fille. Je ne dois pas m'énerver, pour Malia, elle s'est endormie et elle a besoin de se reposer.

 _\- Je suis désolé Laurel, je sais que tu as du souffrir de ma disparition. Mais je ne suis plus le même qu'avant. Ma vie c'est elle... Et je suis très heureux d'avoir une petite fille._

Je regarde ma fille qui dort paisiblement dans mes bras. Je souris et l'embrasse délicatement sur le front.

 _\- Je t'aime Oliver... J'ai besoin de toi..._

 _\- Je suis désolé, vraiment, mais ce n'est plus mon cas. Et sincèrement Laurel... Si j'ai Malia en ce moment, c'est parce que Félicity, sa mère a eu un accident... Dis-moi franchement, si on était ensemble, tu serais prête à t'occuper à temps plein de ma petite fille ?_

Elle ne dit rien, se contente de me regarder câliner mon bébé. Malia bouge un peu mais continue de dormir, je sais que Laurel n'aurait jamais accepté que j'ai un enfant alors ça tombe plutôt bien que je ne l'aime plus.

 _\- Elle et sa mère. Je les aime plus que tout. Elles sont ma vie._

Elle ne dit rien, je me lève en faisant attention de ne pas réveiller mon bébé, elle me semble tellement légère dans mes bras, Malia ne dit rien, je souris et me prépare à partir.

 _\- Je dois y aller. Elle sera mieux à la maison pour se reposer. Et puis sa mère nous attend sans doute._

Je quitte le Big Belly sans attendre, je remets ma fille dans la voiture et elle ne se réveille même pas quand je l'installe dans son siège auto. Je pose un baiser sur son front et souris.

 _\- Je t'aime bébé. Allez, on rentre._

Je me mets au volant et rentre chez nous, je vais appeler Félicity pour lui dire que Malia s'est endormie mais qu'on essaiera de passer ce soir, elle ne dira sans doute rien. En tout cas j'ai vraiment hâte qu'elle sorte de l'hôpital.

 **Voilà ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? Est-ce que la confrontation avec Laurel est bien ? Et la scène de la piscine ? J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre ^^**

 **Par contre je suis désolée, mais vous n'aurez la suite que lundi... Pourquoi ? Parce que d'une il y a moins de lecteurs qui passent sur le site le week-end ( ce que je comprends tout à fait hein ^^ ) et de deux, j'ai un week-end de malade lol, je n'aurais pas le temps de répondre à vos reviews**

 **A vos claviers tout le monde ( j'espère en avoir, même si la suite n'est que lundi lol )**

 **A bientôt !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tout d'abord merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait d'un plaisir !**

 **Et voilà, comme promis, on est lundi, du coup voici votre chapitre, c'est le dernier, et oui c'est la fin des aventures d'Oliver et de Malia ^^ Bonne lecture et on se retrouver en bas !**

 **Chapitre 06**

Le lendemain je suis nerveux, ma fille repart demain avec sa mère et je ne sais pas comment aborder le sujet avec Félicity, elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait, et je lui ai répondu que moi aussi je l'aime, mais est-ce qu'elle voudra de moi à tout instant ? A chaque secondes ? Parce que moi c'est ce que je veux, je ne veux pas aller la voir tout les jours ou un jour sur deux afin de les voir elle et Malia, je veux vivre avec elles, je veux qu'on rattrape le temps perdu. Malia est en train de faire la sieste quand ma mère entre dans ma chambre, je lui fais signe de ne pas faire de bruit et on quitte la pièce après que j'ai mis des coussins afin que Malia ne tombe pas. Je rejoins ma mère et elle me donne un dossier.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

 _\- J'ai contacté un avocat, selon lui on pourrait avoir obtenir la garde de Malia._

C'est quoi ce bordel ? De quoi elle se mêle ?

 _\- Maman, je ne veux pas, Malia a une mère et je refuse qu'elle en soit privée._

 _\- Oliver, Malia est une Queen, elle doit vivre avec nous._

 _\- Malia est ma fille, tu n'as aucun droit d'interférer dans sa vie !_

Je déchire le dossier qu'elle m'a donné le l'enfonce dans ma poche.

 _\- Je te défends de faire quoi ce soit maman. Je compte faire les choses bien avec elles. Je préfère largement rendre visite à ma fille quand je le veux plutôt que de séparer Malia et Félicity._

 _\- Tu te rends compte Oliver que nous ne savons rien de cette fille ? Es-tu sure au moins que c'est une bonne mère ? Si ça avait été le cas elle nous aurait présenté sa fille, non ?_

 _\- Mais enfin maman, réfléchis deux secondes ! Tu ne l'aurais pas cru !_

 _\- Oui tu as sans doute raison mais quand même cette fille ne doit pas être bien dans sa tête pour garder un enfant d'un homme avec qui elle a partagé une seule nuit, tu sais comment j'appelle ce genre de fille ?_

 _\- Maman stop s'il te plaît arrête parce que sinon toi et moi allons être fâchés et ce n'est pas ce que je veux ni ce que toi tu veux. Parce que crois-moi quitte à choisir entre toi et elles, je les choisi elles. Laisse-moi gérer ça, ne dis plus rien et ne tente plus rien._

 _\- Gère à ta façon Oliver mais si elle te ruine, ce ne sera même pas la peine de venir m'en parler._

Je commence sérieusement à m'énerver, j'essaye de me retenir depuis toute à l'heure mais ce qu'elle insinue ne me plaît absolument pas. Je suis furieux, totalement même.

 _\- Félicity n'est pas ce genre de fille maman ! Je te défends de parler ainsi de la femme que j'aime !_

J'entends ma fille m'appeler, elle pleure, je rentre sans attendre dans ma chambre et je vois ma fille des larmes sur ses joues, assise entre les coussins. Je m'approche et la prends dans mes bras. Je passe un moment à la calmer, je pense qu'elle m'a entendu crier. Ma mère n'a aucun droit de faire ça, je ne le veux pas. Je dois aller voir Félicity, je change Malia et la rhabille et je demande à Théa si elle veut bien me la garder une heure ou deux, elle me dit qu'il n'y a pas de soucis et qu'elles vont s'amuser. J'embrasse ma sœur sur la joue et serre mon bébé contre moi, elle me manque déjà. Je quitte le manoir, je dois parler à Félicity et ce sera beaucoup plus simple sans Malia avec nous.

J'arrive à sa chambre, j'hésite un moment mais je dois lui parler. Je rentre après avoir frappé, elle me sourit en me voyant mais fronce les sourcils en ne voyant pas notre fille.

 _\- Elle va bien, elle est avec Théa. Je voulais te parler._

Je vois bien qu'elle est nerveuse, elle serre sa couverture d'une main, je m'approche en lui souriant, je viens m'asseoir sur le lit près d'elle et lui prend la main.

 _\- Ne sois pas nerveuse... Je veux juste que tu saches... Que le temps que je t'ai demandé, je n'en veux plus... Je n'en ai plus besoin... J'ai fini par comprendre que je voulais tout ça... Toi, Malia... Si cette fois c'est toi qui a besoin de temps, je comprends, et je t'en laisse. Mais je veux être avec vous deux, je vous aime._

Des larmes coulent sur ses joues, oh non, je ne voulais pas ça, pas du tout ! Je lâche sa main et essuie doucement ses larmes.

 _\- Ne pleure pas, je t'en pris... Je déteste te voir pleurer..._

 _\- Dis-moi que je ne rêve pas... Que je ne vais pas me réveiller et me rendre compte que tu n'es pas là..._

Je la fais taire en posant mes lèvres sur les siennes, je goûte de nouveau à ses lèvres en même temps que ses larmes, je déteste qu'elle pleure, je force délicatement l'accès à sa bouche et elle me laisse faire. Nous nous embrassons passionnément durant un long moment, mes bras passent derrière son dos et la rapprochent de moi, je ne veux pas la lâcher, jamais, je la veux dans ma vie, je veux Malia dans ma vie. On finit par se séparer à bout de souffle, elle pleure encore, j'essuie ses larmes du bout de mes doigts.

 _\- Est-ce que ça veut dire... Que tu veux de moi ?_

Elle ri doucement tout en restant collée à moi.

 _\- Je te veux depuis que tu es revenu... Mais je voulais te laisser le choix..._

 _\- Et bien j'ai choisi... Je veux faire parti de ta vie, de celle de Malia, je veux continuer de vous aimer et vous avoir à mes côtés à chaque secondes..._

Je la serre contre moi un long moment avant de finir par la rejoindre sur le lit, elle se blottit dans mes bras. Je lui parle de ce que ma mère a fait, elle se tend et se tourne brusquement vers moi, de nouvelles larmes dans ses yeux, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir de pleurer alors que je viens de lui avouer que ma propre mère a tenter de lui retirer notre fille. Je la rassure, je lui dis que ce n'est pas ce que je veux, que je veux Malia, seulement si Félicity fait partie de ma vie. Elle me sourit et me demande ce qu'on va faire quand elle sera sortie de l'hôpital.

 _\- Que veux-tu faire ?_

Je lui pose cette question en espérant qu'elle me dise qu'elle veut qu'on soit ensemble dès sa sortie, parce que c'est ce que je veux.

 _\- Et toi ? Moi je sais ce que je veux Oliver... Je te veux toi, tout les jours... Pas seulement quand tu viens voir Malia..._

Je souris et me penche vers elle pour un baiser qu'elle m'accorde sans attendre. Quand je me retire, je colle mon front au sien.

 _\- Alors... Est-ce que je peux emménager chez toi quand tu seras sortie ?_

Elle me sourit et hoche la tête, je suis heureux, et même plus que ça, demain elle va sortir, demain on va commencer notre vie en famille, je suis heureux, vraiment très heureux. Je la serre contre moi et m'allonge à ses côtés, elle vient poser sa tête contre ma poitrine et je me sens bien, à ma place, heureux.

Le lendemain quand on rentre dans l'appartement Félicity est surprise de voir que tout est propre, tout est rangé, je lui dit que j'ai demandé à Raisa de venir faire un coup de propre afin que tout soit parfait pour quand elle rentrera. Elle se tourne vers moi et m'embrasse tendrement, Malia est dans ses bras, elle refuse de quitter sa mère, ce que je comprends tout a fait. Je n'enlève pas ma veste, je dois aller chercher quelques affaires au manoir.

 _\- Papa ?_

Je me tourne et me penche vers ma fille, je lui dépose un baiser sur le front et elle sourit. Félicity aussi, c'est la première fois que Malia m'appelle comme ça devant elle.

 _\- Je reviens vite bébé._

Je m'apprête à partir mais je l'entends qui commence à pleurer. Je referme la porte et la voit qui me tend les bras des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Je la prends et la serre contre moi avant de prendre la main de Félicity dans la mienne.

 _\- Je crois qu'on ira plus tard tout les trois._

Ce soir, pour la première fois depuis deux ans, je me retrouve dans le même lit que Félicity, et je suis bien, tellement bien. Je suis dans les bras de la femme que j'aime plus que tout, de la femme qui a volé mon cœur et je lui fais l'amour de toute la passion qui m'a consumé durant ces années loin d'elle. Notre première nuit fut magique, exceptionnelle, mais celle là, elle est encore mieux, parce que cette fois, je sais qu'en me réveillant demain matin, je n'aurais pas à partir, cette fois en la prenant dans mes bras, je sais qu'elle va y rester pour toujours. Quand on se sépare de longues heures plus tard, à bout de souffle, on se sourit, je l'embrasse délicatement sur les lèvres en lui disant que je l'aime plus que tout.

 _\- Je t'aime aussi Oliver..._

 _\- Merci de m'avoir attendu..._

 _\- Je ne voulais faire rien d'autre que de t'attendre... Je t'aimais déjà... Quand tu es parti, tu as emporté mon cœur avec toi._

Je ferme les yeux et pose un baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle me repousse et me sourit.

 _\- Je ne t'en veux pas... Tu m'as donné Malia... Et tu es revenu..._

Je colle mon front au sien et me met sur le côté, je ne veux pas l'écraser avec mon poids, elle vient aussitôt se blottir dans mes bras. Elle passe ses bras autour de moi et me serre contre tout en posant un baiser sur ma poitrine. Je souris et la serre dans mes bras un peu plus. Je finis par m'endormir en tenant la femme que j'aime dans mes bras, je suis heureux, parce que je sais que tout ceci est le début de notre vie à trois.

 _ **Un an plus tard**_

Je lis un dossier qu'on m'a remis ce matin, c'est ennuyeux, je pense que lire les dossiers est ce qui m'énerve le plus dans ce travail. Je fais de mon mieux pour gérer l'entreprise avec mon beau père mais ce n'est pas ce que je préfère faire. Je dois dire que je m'en sors bien quand même, l'entreprise fait des bénéfices et on a prévu d'ouvrir une succursale à Central City, si tout se passe bien, ça se fera l'an prochain. Je pose le dossier et me frotte le visage quand je remarque l'amour de ma vie adossé à la porte de mon bureau, je souris et me lève.

 _\- Hey, tu es là depuis longtemps ?_

 _\- Quelques minutes... Tu es mignon quand tu t'ennuies..._

Je souris encore plus et m'approche d'elle, je la prends dans mes bras et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elle me laisse faire maintenant, mais avant, au tout début de notre vraie relation, quand elle a repris le travail, elle n'aimait pas qu'on s'affiche en publique, elle craignait d'être jugée mais plus maintenant, c'est même souvent elle qui fait le premier pas. Un an que je vis avec elle et Malia, un an que nous sommes heureux. Tout le monde a été surpris quand ils ont su que l'ancien Play Boy milliardaire sortait avec une mère de famille. Personne n'a besoin de savoir que Malia est bien ma fille, c'est ma fille et je l'aime, je me fiche de ce que les gens pensent.

 _\- Tu as appelé Théa ?_

 _\- Oui... Malia va mieux. La fièvre est baissée... Mais je veux y aller... On peut ?_

Je souris et hoche la tête, ce matin Malia allait très bien, et puis la crèche a appelé pour nous dire qu'elle avait de la température, on avait une réunion, j'ai dit à Félicity d'y aller, que je gérerais la réunion mais je ne connaissais pas le logiciel qu'elle devait présenter. On a demandé à Théa d'aller la chercher, elle l'a conduite chez le pédiatre et elle a eu un médicament contre la fièvre... Il est près de dix neuf heures, on va rentrer, je veux voir ma fille moi aussi.

Je prends ma veste et viens prendre la main de Félicity. On rentre au manoir, ma mère a finit par accepter Félicity, ça n'a pas été simple je dois dire, un jour alors qu'on jouait dans le salon tout les trois, quelqu'un a frappé à la porte, c'était ma mère, j'ai été surpris, Félicity aussi, elle a pris Malia dans ses bras comme pour la protéger. Ma mère a dit que je lui manquais et que Malia lui manquait. Félicity se sentait mal, à cause de ce que ma mère a voulu tenter. On a discuté, et au début on rendait visite à ma mère jusqu'à ce qu'elle nous propose de venir vivre au manoir, tout les trois. On a réfléchis et on a fini par accepter.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ma mère et elle s'entendent si bien, on est venus vivre ici parce qu'il y a beaucoup plus de place et j'avais peur que ma mère ne fasse que des reproches à la femme que j'aime, mais c'est tout le contraire, elles s'entendent à merveilles.

Une fois sur place Théa nous dit que Malia dort profondément. On monte dans sa chambre et on l'a regarde, Félicity prend le thermomètre et le place dans son oreille, Malia ne se réveille pas. Elle a encore un petit trente huit de fièvre mais ça devrait aller. On quitte la chambre main dans la main. Je suis tellement heureux, ces cinq ans ne m'ont rien apporté de bon à part Félicity et Malia et rien que pour elles, si c'était à refaire, je referais la même chose, je repartirais sur le Gambit, je n'hésiterais pas. Certes j'ai peut-être souffert pendant tout ce temps mais je suis heureux, très heureux. Nous nous couchons dans notre lit, l'un contre l'autre et je me dis que même si j'ai eu peur de devenir père en rencontrant Malia, aujourd'hui je n'ai pas peur d'avancer et d'épouser mon amour d'ici quelques semaines.

Quelques semaines après le retour de Félicity à la maison, on a croisé Laurel dans la rue, je souriais, j'étais heureux, ma petite fille dans mes bras, tenant la main de Félicity de l'autre. J'ai vu son regard et elle avait l'air de souffrir mais je l'avais prévenu, c'est ma vie maintenant et je suis heureux. Je vis avec la femme que j'aime et notre petite fille. Laurel a quitté la ville juste après ça... Je pense qu'elle est vraiment très en colère après moi... Sara m'a dit qu'elle donnait des nouvelles de temps en temps mais c'est tout, elle n'a pas l'air de m'en vouloir, elle m'a dit qu'elle était heureuse pour moi et que Laurel n'était sans doute pas faite pour moi. Elle est géniale Sara, je suis heureux qu'elle pense comme ça.

Mon dieu, c'est enfin le grand jour, enfin... Je me marie aujourd'hui avec l'amour de ma vie. J'ai enfilé mon costume, la cravate et mes chaussures, je suis nerveux à un point pas possible, pourtant je n'ai pas de raison de l'être, épouser la femme que j'aime ne devrait pas me rendre nerveux, mais pourtant je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit, je n'ai pratiquement pas mangé de journée... J'inspire un bon coup tout en faisant les cent pas dans ma chambre.

 _\- Allez mec, ne sois pas nerveux !_

Je me retourne vers mon meilleur ami. Tommy et sa famille sont revenus vivre ici il y a trois mois, je suis content, parce qu'ils me manquaient, et comme ça Malia et Oliver peuvent passer du temps ensemble.

 _\- Ose me dire que tu n'étais pas nerveux quand tu t'es marié !_

 _\- Oh si je l'étais... C'est pour ça que je te dis ça... Ça ne sert à rien de t'angoisser, tu aimes Félicity, non ?_

 _\- Bien sur, je l'aime plus que tout._

 _\- Alors tout va bien. Maintenant on va sortir de cette salle et retrouver ma femme et ta fille. Parce que crois-moi... Les femmes détestent qu'on les fasse attendre._

Je ri doucement. Sara a proposé de s'occuper de Malia le temps que je me prépare, Théa est avec Félicity, c'est la seule a avoir vu sa robe de mariée, personne d'autre n'a eu ce privilège. Sara et Félicity s'entendent à merveilles et j'en suis heureux, on passe beaucoup de temps tout les quatre avec nos enfants. D'ici six mois, Sara et Tommy auront un autre enfant, elle est enceinte et c'est pour ça qu'ils sont revenus aussi, ils voulaient agrandir leur famille mais que cette fois je sois là dès le début. On ne sait pas encore si ce sera un garçon ou une fille qu'ils auront.

Je suis debout, devant l'autel, quand je vois ma femme faire son entrée, elle est magnifique, et même plus que ça, je n'ai d'yeux que pour elle, elle s'avance vers moi et me souris. Quand elle arrive à mes côtés, elle me prend la main que je serre doucement. On a déjà parlé de notre avenir, on a décidé d'attendre que Malia rentre à l'école avant de lui donner un petit frère ou une petite sœur. Pour le moment on se concentre sur Malia qui grandit de jour en jour. Quand enfin on me pose la question, je n'hésite pas à répondre Oui. Oui je vais aimer cette femme jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, oui je vais la chérir chaque jour peu importe ce qu'il se passera. Il nous déclare mari et femme quelques instants plus tard et je n'attends pas avant de prendre ma femme dans mes bras, je pose une main sur sa joue et une autre dans son dos avant de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes, je souris et je sens que elle aussi, nous nous embrassons pendant un moment avant de nous séparer, on a quand même des témoins, il faut faire attention.

 _\- Je vous aime madame Queen..._

Elle me sourit et m'embrasse délicatement.

 _\- Je ne vais jamais me lasser d'entendre ça..._

 _\- Quoi ? Madame Queen ?_

 _\- Oui..._

 _\- Et moi je ne vais jamais me lasser de t'appeler ainsi._

On se sourit et nous nous embrassons de nouveau, Félicity se serre contre moi, elle pleure, mais je ne dis rien car je sais que ce sont des larmes de joie, elle ressent la même chose que moi.

 _\- Je t'aime aussi Oliver._

Je la prends dans mes bras et on se dirige vers le jardin tout les deux. Je la prends dans mes bras et la serre aussi fort que je le peux, je ne pensais pas que j'aurais la chance de vivre ça un jour, d'être aussi heureux que je le suis aujourd'hui, mais je suis sur d'une chose. Mon bonheur ne réside que dans une chose... Le fait d'avoir croisé la route de femme incroyable alors que je pensais que tout espoir était perdu. Et puis je l'ai rencontré, elle m'a sauvé, elle est entrée dans mon cœur, ne l'a plus jamais quitté et ne le quittera jamais.

 **Voilà ! Je tiens à vous remercier de m'avoir lu et de m'avoir laissé autant de reviews, ça me motive à écrire vous ne savez pas à quel point ! Et j'espère que vous ne me prenez pas trop au sérieux quand je vous dit « pas de reviews pas de suite » je suis pas comme ça hein ^^**

 **Je profite pour aussi remercier tout ceux/celles qui laissent des reviews et auxquelles je ne peux pas répondre, le cœur y est, je vous assure !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Et oui je sais, ce n'était pas prévu ce chapitre lol, mais j'ai eu une idée qui a germé dans ma tête et j'ai voulu l'écrire ^^, j'espère que vous aller aimer !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

J'ouvre les yeux doucement et sourit en voyant mon amour allongée à mes côtés, elle est si belle quand elle dort, bon elle l'est toujours mais encore plus quand elle dort, je me décale un peu afin de mieux l'observer mais elle n'est pas de cette avis, elle se rapproche et se colle à moi tout en reposant sa main sur ma poitrine, je souris et pose un baiser sur son front. Déjà plus de quatre ans que je suis revenu, quatre années qui ont été fabuleuses. Quatre années où j'ai pu faire partie de la vie de ma petite Malia. Elle a bien grandi, vient de prendre six ans et est rentrée en primaire, le temps passe trop vite.

J'ai passé ces quatre dernières années à créer un lien avec ma fille et je dois dire que ça été plutôt simple. Malia est adorable et je l'aime vraiment, je ne pensais pas que ce serait possible quand je l'ai rencontré, j'avais peur, de devenir père mais tout s'est fait naturellement. Tommy et Sara ne me reconnaissent pas, enfin si, maintenant ils se sont habitués à me voir comme ça, mais ils trouvent que je suis très différent d'avant le naufrage et ils ont raison, avant j'étais un gosse pourri gâté qui en avait rien à faire des filles... Mais j'ai rencontré Félicity et tout a changé, j'ai rencontré Malia et j'ai encore plus changé. Nos relations avec Tommy et Sara sont géniales, ce sont nos meilleurs amis, on passe souvent des soirées ensemble avec nos enfants, Oliver a pratiquement le même âge que Malia et ils ont eu Logan peu après notre mariage.

Je souris en voyant ma femme ouvrir les yeux et me sourire, elle s'approche de moi et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Elle passe ses bras autour de moi quand on entend des pleurs à travers le baby phone, on se sourit et mon amour se lève, je la rejoins et nous nous habillons fin d'aller dans la chambre de notre bébé. On rentre et je vois Félicity aller directement vers le petit lit de notre petite fille. Elle la prend et la cale entre ses bras avant de la mettre à son sein. Je m'approche et caresse doucement la joue de notre bébé. Emily... Notre seconde petite princesse est née il y a deux mois. Je me souviendrais toujours du jour où mon amour est venue m'annoncer qu'elle était enceinte. J'étais au travail, je remplissais un dossier quand Félicity est arrivée, un grand sourire aux lèvres. J'étais heureux qu'elle vienne me voir, je me suis levé et je l'ai embrassé sous le regard des employés de l'entreprise. Elle s'est éloignée de moi, je me suis demandé pourquoi, elle ne le fait jamais. Et elle m'a demandé si je serais heureux avec quelqu'un d'autre dans ma vie, j'ai été surpris de sa question, pour moi Félicity et Malia étaient tout ce dont je rêvais, je ne voulais personne d'autre, je pensais qu'elle doutait de mon amour pour elle. Je l'ai rassuré en lui disant que je l'aimais elle et que jamais personne d'autre ne prendrait sa place dans mon cœur... Elle m'a sourit en me disant qu'elle savait tout ça, que je l'aimais elle, que j'aimais Malia... Et là elle a sortit un papier qu'elle m'a donné, en me demandant si j'aimerais notre deuxième enfant. Je n'ai pas réfléchi et l'ai serré dans mes bras en la faisant tourner en l'air, j'ai été heureux, ce papier était le résultat d'une analyse de sang. J'ai touché son ventre et j'ai posé des baisers dessus même si on ne voyait rien.

Je caresse de nouveau la joue de ma petite fille qui continue de téter goulûment.

 _\- Elle avait faim._

 _\- Oui..._

Emily cesse de téter et Félicity la pose contre son épaule afin de lui faire son rot. Je me lève et pose mes lèvres sur son front.

 _\- Je vais voir si Malia est réveillée._

 _\- Ok. Je t'aime._

 _\- Je t'aime aussi._

Je pose un baiser sur la tête de mon bébé et sourit.

 _\- Je t'aime aussi ma puce._

Je quitte la chambre d'Emily et me dirige vers celle de Malia, notre grande fille a été de suite très heureuse de la naissance de sa petite sœur, elle était un peu jalouse de Oliver qui avait Logan avec qui il pourrait jouer, du coup quand on lui a dit qu'elle allait avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur elle a sauté partout. Le jour de la naissance d'Emily, elle est entrée dans la chambre avec ma mère et ma sœur et souriait, elle s'est approchée et a hésité à rejoindre sa mère sur le lit. Je l'ai prise dans mes bras et l'ai assise près de sa petite sœur. Elle a froncé les sourcils et nous a regardé en nous demandant si elle allait bien, parce qu'elle était toute petite et que c'était pas normal. On a bien ri et on l'a rassuré. Elle a sourit et lui a posé un bisou sur le front en lui disant qu'elle était sa grande sœur et qu'elle était contente de l'avoir.

Je rentre dans la chambre de Malia et je souris en la voyant assise sur le lit en train de regarder un album photo. Elle n'arrête pas de le regarder depuis hier, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je m'approche et souris en voyant une photo, c'est la première que j'ai faite avec elle. Malia se mord la lèvre et me regarde.

 _\- Papa ?_

 _\- Oui ?_

 _\- Tu aimes plus Emily que moi ?_

Sa question me broie le cœur littéralement, je n'aime pas plus une de mes filles que l'autre, je les aime autant toutes les deux. Je prends ma fille sur mes genoux et la serre contre moi, mes yeux me brûlent mais je résiste à l'envie de pleurer.

 _\- Bien sur que non Malia, je vous aime autant l'une que l'autre._

 _\- C'est vrai ?_

Je la détache un peu et essuie mes yeux, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de pleurer, savoir que ma fille pense que je l'aime moins que sa sœur me fend le cœur.

 _\- Bien sur que c'est vrai mon bébé. Pourquoi tu penses que je t'aime moins ?_

 _\- Les photos..._

Je ne comprends pas, ma fille touche des photos et me les montre.

 _\- Tu es avec Emily tout le temps sur les photos... Même à l'hôpital... Pas pour moi... Moi c'est que maman..._

Je serre mon bébé contre moi et pleure doucement, je savais que ce jour arriverait... Malia ne se souvient pas qu'avant elle n'avait que sa mère, elle était tellement petite quand je l'ai connu qu'elle ne souvient pas que je n'étais pas avec elle. Je savais qu'un jour elle me poserait des questions, mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi tôt.

 _\- Malia, je t'aime mon bébé. Autant que Emily. Je te le promets._

 _\- Alors pourquoi ?_

Je ferme les yeux, je ne sais pas par quoi commencer, ni comment lui dire sans l'effrayer. Elle baisse le regard et contemple l'album.

- _Je n'étais pas avec maman et toi au début... J'étais très loin._

 _\- Tu nous aimais pas ?_

Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire, je tourne la tête et je vois Félicity qui s'approche de nous, elle tient Emily dans ses bras. Elle vient se poser sur le lit à côté de moi et m'embrasse tendrement avant de se tourner vers notre fille.

 _\- Papa devait partir pour me protéger... On ne savait pas encore que tu étais dans mon ventre._

 _\- Te protéger des méchants ?_

 _\- Oui, c'est ça. Il devait partir, mais il est revenu._

Je ferme les yeux, je n'aime pas repenser à tout ça, j'aurais tant aimé assister à la grossesse de Félicity, voir ma petite fille grandir dans le ventre de sa mère, la voir naître. La tenir dans mes bras à la maternité... J'aurais aimé faire tout ça mais je n'ai pas pu et je le regrette même si je sais que je devais la protéger, les protéger. Je me reprends rapidement, je dois tout expliquer à Malia.

 _\- Malia... Quand j'ai rencontré ta maman, j'étais blessé et elle m'a sauvé. J'ai été très heureux avec elle pendant quelques jours mais même si je l'aimais, j'ai du partir. Dès que j'ai pu revenir, je l'ai fais, et j'ai appris que tu étais née. Je t'ai aimé aussitôt, même si j'étais surpris._

 _\- Alors tu es pas reparti ?_

Je souris et remets une mèche derrière son oreille.

 _\- Non, et jamais je ne le ferais, ta maman, toi et Emily, je vous aime plus que tout._

Elle me fait un grand sourire, se relève tout en faisant tomber l'album photo et vient me serrer dans ses bras, je passe les miens autour de son petit corps et la serre fort tout en posant un baiser sur sa joue.

 _\- Je t'aime aussi papa._

Je souris, je ne me lasserais jamais de l'entendre me dire ça. Je vois que Félicity sourit elle aussi, je vois bien qu'elle est heureuse, et même plus que ça. Malia me relâche et prend une de ces poupées.

 _\- Tu veux venir jouer en bas ?_

 _\- Non... Miss Jenny est malade, je dois la soigner._

Félicity et moi rions tout les deux, Malia est tellement adorable quand elle joue avec ses poupées, une vraie petite maman. On se lève du lit, je pose un baiser sur le front de ma fille, Félicity en fait autant et on se dirige vers la sortie. Malia descend de son lit et nous demande d'attendre. On le fait et elle demande à Félicity de se baisser, ce qu'elle fait et Malia pose un baiser sur le front de sa petite sœur avant de retourner jour.

On quitte la chambre et je referme la porte de la chambre de Malia, je crois qu'elle a envie de jouer avec ses poupées ce matin, je suis content qu'on ai pu la rassurer, je ne veux absolument pas qu'elle croit que je l'aime moins que sa petite sœur. Félicity dépose Emily dans son transat, elle s'endort, mon amour la couvre et pose un baiser sur son front avant de revenir vers moi. Elle me sourit et vient passer ses bras autour de mon corps.

 _\- Tu sais... Il y a une chose, que je ne t'ai jamais dites... Enfin, plusieurs..._

Je fronce les sourcils mais je ne suis pas inquiet, mon amour sourit, ça ne doit pas être grave.

 _\- Quand je me suis réveillée, le matin de ton départ, j'étais furieuse... Alors que je savais que tu allais repartir, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'être en colère après toi... D'être parti après la nuit que nous avions passé..._

Je veux parler, mais elle pose un doigt sur mes lèvres.

 _\- Je t'ai pardonné depuis très, très longtemps, mais je veux que tu saches._

Je l'embrasse tendrement avant de l'inciter à continuer.

 _\- Quand j'ai vu ta lettre, je ne l'ai pas lue, enfin, pas de suite, j'ai mis un peu plus d'une semaine à le faire, j'avais peur... De ce que tu avais bien pu m'écrire, et puis une nuit, je me suis réveillée en sursaut... J'avais rêvé que tu étais revenu... A mon réveil, je me suis dis que je ne pouvais pas vivre comme ça, alors j'ai lu ta lettre... Elle m'a fait plaisir, à un point pas possible, et je me suis décidé à t'attendre, quoi qu'il arrive, je savais que j'allais t'attendre... J'étais tombée amoureuse de toi... Il ne m'a fallut que neuf jours pour ça..._

Je lui souris et la serra encore plus contre moi tout en l'embrassant tendrement avant d'accentuer mon baiser, elle passe ses bras autour de mon cou et me rapproche d'elle, nous nous embrassons un très long moment avant que le manque d'air ne se fasse ressentir.

 _\- Moi aussi... Même si je ne le savais pas à ce moment là._

Elle me sourit et m'embrasse délicatement sur le menton.

 _\- Quand j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte de Malia, et que j'ai été à mon premier rendez-vous, le médecin a vu que je n'étais pas bien... Je ne savais pas si je devais être heureuse ou pas... Je me retrouvais enceinte d'un homme qui était parti, et je ne savais pas si tu allais revenir... Le médecin m'a alors conseillé l'avortement si ce n'était pas une grossesses désirée..._

Mon cœur rate un battement, avorter ? Il lui a conseillé d'avorter... De tuer notre bébé ? J'avale difficilement ma salive, ce n'est pas facile à entendre, elle ne me l'avait jamais dit... Je ne lui en veux pas de me l'avoir caché, parce que merde... Savoir que notre fille aurait pu ne pas être là... C'est douloureux...

 _\- J'ai ressentis ce que tu ressens en ce moment... Quand il m'a parlé d'avorter... Mon cœur s'est compressé... Mes larmes ont coulé... Je ne pouvais pas faire ça... Je ne pouvais pas tuer notre bébé... Parce que même si ça allait être difficile, c'était une partie de toi... Nous l'avions crée ensemble et puis... Je savais que tu reviendrais..._

Je la serre contre moi et pose un baiser dans son cou tout en la remerciant d'avoir fait le bon choix, je suis tellement heureux qu'elle ai choisi de garder notre fille, de lui donner naissance... Même si je sais que ça n'a pas été facile pour elle au début, elle était seule...

 _\- Tout au long de la grossesse, je parlais de toi à Malia, je lui disais que son papa n'était pas là mais qu'un jour il reviendrait... Et quand elle est née, je lui ai dis que tu étais quelque part mais que tu allais revenir... Et puis un jour, j'ai vu les nouvelles... Comme quoi tu étais en vie..._

Je la fais taire en posant de nouveau mes lèvres sur les siennes, je la serre contre moi, je suis tellement heureux.

 _\- A moi de te dire une chose... Depuis le jour où j'ai quitté ton appartement... C'est toi qui m'a maintenu en vie, toi qui m'a soutenu, toi qui m'a sauvé... J'avais fais une promesse, celle de revenir, et pour toi, j'allais le faire._

Elle me sourit et passe ses bras autour de mon cou. On reste ainsi un long moment, à se sourire à parler de tout et de rien, tout en surveillant Emily qui dort paisiblement dans son transat. On entend des bruits de pas, on se retourne et on voit Malia qui arrive vers nous en tenant sa peluche préféré dans les mains, je souris, relâche un peu mon amour et accueille ma fille qui vient sauter dans mes bras. Parfois je regrette d'être parti ce matin, mais au final, je me dis que j'ai bien fait, au moins Félicity a été en sécurité et a pu avoir Malia sans soucis, personne ne s'est approchés d'elles. Je suis revenu dès que j'ai pu et je les ai retrouvé, je ne dois pas regretter. Félicity me l'a dit assez souvent comme ça. Malia passe ses bras autour de mon cou et me demande si on peut regarder des dessins animés, je souris et nous conduit au canapé, je m'y installe et Malia reste sur mes genoux, Félicity installe Emily à nos pieds afin qu'on l'a surveille plus facilement et allume ensuite la TV, Malia choisit le programme et se blottit contre moi alors que Félicity se rapproche et pose sa tête contre mon épaule. En fin de compte non... Je n'ai vraiment aucun regret...

 **Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce petit rajout surprise ? J'ai eu du mal à l'écrire, mais vous commencez à me connaître, je dois écrire les idées que j'ai, sinon ça quitte pas ma tête XD**

 **Reviews please =)**


End file.
